Mixers are often used in various circuits such as radio frequency (RF) receivers and transmitters for functions such as down converting or up converting. Generally, for mixers, such as diode ring mixer or field effect transistor (FET) ring mixers, linearity is a significant characteristic that affects, for example, cross modulation, desensitization, harmonic generation, gain compression, and degradation in the signal-to-noise and distortion ratio (SNDR). Due to various inherent non-linear characteristics of mixer elements, such as diodes or transistors, and various other design considerations and trade-offs in mixer design, improving linearity of a mixer can be challenging.